The Ghosts of the Lake
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: Jennie was a normal girl with a normal life, that is, until she falls into a strange pool of water near the lake of the clans. She soon finds herself in a strange world where the ground is made of stars... and where she is cat. With only a strange tom named Ashfur for company, she soon finds out just how deadly the seemingly perfect hunting grounds of Starclan truly are...


**Author's Note: Well, here's my newest fanfiction! Hope you review and enjoy it.**

* * *

_Wha, what? Oh my god... the grass is shining. _I looked around at my surroundings in utter panic. Where am I? What is this place? The questions fell through my head like thunder. Wasn't I by the pool a few seconds ago... no, I fell in, and then I was here! It was all to much for me to comprehend. I fell down to the ground, breathing heavily. I was hyperventilating. What- _happened to me? _And then suddenly,_ he_ appeared from the mist. The cat that would change my life forever...

Seeing the state I was in, he dashed over, looking shocked, eyes wide. "Who are you, what's the matter?"

"I-" Then I realised what I was doing. I was- I was talking to a cat. A real life cat. And he was talking to me-

That was it, it was all too much to take in at once. I fell to the ground and fainted...

* * *

"Wake up, come on, wake up!" a soft yet urgent voice echoed into my ears.

"No mum, just gimme five more minutes," I said sleepily back. Why did she always have to wake me up so early! It must be five in the morning for god's sake. Well, no matter what she's planning on doing today, like taking another walk around the lake, I'm not doing it.

"Wha... no, um, look, you need to wake up!" the voice sounded again; I felt like shouting back a sharp retort, but- hang on a sec. That's a boys voice. That makes a change, dad's waking me up. But he never does. "Look, you need to wake up, then we can go and get you some proper medical attention. Yellowfang could fix you up in no time."

"Yeah well, why don't you consider leaving me alone. Wait, who's Yellowfang?" This time I did properly open my eyes. The boy standing over me was really strange looking. He had a lot of grey hair, to start with, and big blue eyes. And his ears were really tall and pointy, he looked almost like a cat. And then it all running back to me. The pool of water, the field of stars and the grey cat who had been talking to me. Instantly I shot up and backed away from the cat, pressing my back against the the bark of the tree. "Leave me alone!" I shouted.

The grey cat looked surprised. "Relax! You'll hurt yourself if you fall of the tree. Great Starclan."

"Relax!" I shrieked. _Relax, was this cat friggin crazy. I'm not going to relax mate!._ "What do you expect me to do? Have a good time? I'm probably miles away from home in a place where the grass shines, I'm talking to cats and I'm god damn stuck in a tree. That's great! Just great."

Now the grey cat just looked confused. "What do you mean? Of course your talking to cats. Are you used to being a dog?"

"Now look-" And that was when I saw myself. My entire body was covered in silky jet black fur. I had four, short legs. I had a tail that curled neatly over my paws, and I had long, sharp claws that dug into the bark of the tree. I felt like I was going to faint; I probably would have if it weren't for the cat. He snaked forward with deadly speed, and dug his teeth into my scruff, preventing me from falling off the tree. "Careful, careful," he murmured through my fur. "You oviously very shocked at whatever's happened to you at the moment. Be calm. I'll answer any questions that you want to ask."

I stared up at the tom as I should probably call him now. "Why are you helping me?" His voice was almost soothing. I had never met him before, but he seemed to be caring as if he were my bother.

"It would be cruel if I didn't. Us clan cats do have respect." He replied softly.

I couldn't and didn't want to make sense of what he was saying at the moment. I just wanted to know what had happened and... "Who are you?" I said quietly.

The cat stared at me for a moment before saying, "Ashfur- who are you?"

"Jennie." I said, before falling silent. Slowly, after making sure I was secure in his mouth, Ashfur started to make his way down the tree, one branch at a time, before he landed gracefully on the ground. He then started to make his way around the trees and branches expertly; it was obvious he knew this place from head to toe. I stared at the ground, now strangely mesmerised by the light burning from the grass, it made me feel... happy. Then I asked a question that sounded ridiculous even in my own head. "Why am I cat?"

Ashfur laughed, as if it was a joke. "I don't know."

I didn't know how to answer that question either. All I knew was that I was in a place where the ground was made of stars, that I was with a tomcat called Ashfur, and that I was a cat.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please review. All types of critiscm welcome.**


End file.
